


Driving me crazy

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blushing, Bottom Germany (Hetalia), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Dirty Thoughts, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Living Together, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nosebleed, Nyotalia, Returning Home, Romantic Fluff, Seme North Italy, Shyness, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Monica comes home after a long day of training. As always Felicia is quick to welcome her lover home.





	Driving me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Gerita Nyotalia

Monica sighed heavily as she closed the door to the house behind her. Finally she was home again and there really was no place like it. Her body ached and her stomach growled from the amount of training she had been doing. Making sure to push herself to keep going, working through the pain.

But it was all for a good cause, she would be able to stay strong and in shape. Capable of taking down her enemies and staying in good form so they would not overpower , she was indeed tired and was looking forward to relaxing after a long day. She would indeed sleep well tonight, the harder you worked the better you slept.

"Italy I'm home" she called weakly her exhaustion evident in her tone. She had very much missed her lover while she had been out training. Her sweet smile and playfulness, her fun-loving nature and affection. Italy was nothing short of an angel in her eyes, nobody would ever be able to make her think otherwise.

"Germany!" Feliciana cried happily as she leapt off the couch. It felt like forever since she had seen her, having to take care of the house and tend to their garden while she was training. She rushed at her lover jumping into her arms and pressing her soft bosom against Monica's. Her soft brown hair tickling the latter's cheek as they embraced.

Monica was quite taken aback by Feliciana's gesture. Though she was more than used to it by now, she was surprised by it every time. The Italian female had so much strength and energy, proving to be a lot tougher than she appeared to be. A seemingly docile woman with a lot of ass kicking abilities.

She was then met by the tender kiss of her lover. Their lips briefly meeting in a tender kiss as Feliciana showed her affection for her German girlfriend. Showing how much she had missed her. Monica softened and returned the kiss of her lover affectionately, showing she had missed her as much as the latter.

She then pulled away beaming at Monica affectionately, her brown eyes filled with affection. "Benvenuto a casa caro" she said lovingly. How she had missed her, it had been very lonely without her around. Not having anyone for company or to enjoy the garden with. Though she had been tempted to visit Monica during training, she had held herself back and done housework.

She knew how much training meant to Monica and that she needed complete focus and concentration during it. So she had held back her desire to go and see her, waiting patiently for her to come home. Now she was letting the breaks off and venting all the love she had wanted to give her since this morning.

Now she was back and she could indulge in her lover. But being apart made it feel even better because of the waiting. Making it all the more meaningful to have her in her arms again, she could appreciate it more after being apart from her for so long. Her smell, her warmth and the softness of Monica's skin against her own.

Monica blushed feeling Italy's body pressed against her, the sensation of her lips against hers still lingering. She could never understand how Italy could be so forward and confident. Slowly and hesitantly she placed her still gloved hands on her lover's waist affectionately. A shy smile now starting to appear on her face as she gazed down at her lover affectionately.

"Danke Schatz" she replied shyly. She had missed the warmth of her lover, her sweet smile and her endless affection. She really was such a lucky woman to have her in her life. However right now all she wanted to do was bathe and relax. She was a little too tired to do anything to energetic, her body was still very sore and feeling the effects from earlier.

Feliciana gazed up at her lover and noticed her face was the colour of the tomatoes that grew in their garden. She wondered if she was feeling unwell at all. Though it was not impossible, Monica tended to take such good care of herself that she was barely ever sick at all. It was rather unusual for her.

"Hmm? Germany what is wrong? Are you feeling unwell? Do you have a fever?" she asked worriedly. Why would she push herself so much if she felt so bad? She leaned upwards her bosom pressing harder against Monica's. The latter turned even redder as Feliciana pressed her forehead against the blonde's thoughtfully.

Their faces now inches apart and the Italian woman looking thoughtful while the other was just trying not to pass out. Her face getting redder and warmer by the second. But Feliciana payed no attention, simply trying to figure out of Monica had a temperature or not and if she should be worried about it.

Monica meanwhile, was internally screaming as she was met with the crisis of having to deal with her very beautiful Italian girlfriend pressing herself against her. Feliciana was so soft and warm, her creamy skin pressing against her and her body so gentle to the touch. Her brown locks tickling her skin as they pressed against one another.

This was nothing short of torture, having to hold back her desires and yet be reminded that she didn't have the strength to do something like that right now. This was the most difficult situation she had been placed in for a very long time. However, she did her best not to give away her inner angst to her lover.

Feliciana then hummed again but didn't pull away "You don't have a fever that I can see" she said in relief. She was very glad to know that her lover wasn't sick at all. Maybe it was because she was still hot from training, but she didn't look sweaty. Making her wonder if she had gotten slightly sunburned at all.

She then smiled and kissed Monica for a second time causing her to go into shock all over again. Though none of the other nations expected it in their relationship, the northern Italian nation was actually the top. Monica had always been the more docile type in their relationship, not that anyone would guess it.

Feliciana then pulled away removing her arms from Monica. She then headed towards the bathroom with a sweet smile on her face "You must be tired si? I'll go run a hot bath" she said kindly. She would happily help clean her lover if she was too tired. Making sure her bath was very well scrubbed so all the sweat from her training was completely washed off.

Monica's eyes widened and stiffened on the spot, blood now pouring from her nose. Mental images of a very soapy, wet Italy in her mind. Her voice now a squeak from shock. She stood there in a daze not being able to function due to the thoughts that were currently running through her mind like a movie.

Feliciana saw her lover hesitating and became worried. Did she want to bathe alone perhaps? Or did she just want to go straight to bed instead? Not that she minded. "Scusa. You probably wanted to sleep. I mean you have been busy all day" she apologized. She was just so happy to see her she hadn't really thought about how she would be feeling.

Monica snapped out of her daze realizing she had been blanking Italy. She shook her head snapping back to reality trying to compose herself after looking like an idiot. "Ja. A bath sounds good" she replied shyly averting her gaze. For a minute there, she had looked like a pervert. God, France would tease the hell out of her for this.

Feliciana perked up her smile returning to her beautiful face. Her mood was again returning to her usual happy self. She then hurried off towards the bathroom humming to herself as she left her girlfriend alone with her thoughts while she went to run a hot bath.

Once she was out of sight, Monica sighed heavily rubbing her eyes with her fingers. Finally, able to breathe and calm herself down compared to her previously excited self. She really didn't know what to do with herself. She was the luckiest woman in the world yet the affect her lover had on her was often deadly, but in the best possible way.

"Wie kann eine frau so verdammt heibe sein?" she muttered wearily. That silky brown hair of hers that fell to her shoulders in waves, held up by a green bow sometimes. That silky lightly tanned skin, those big brown eyes of hers and that body. The fact that Feliciana was so unaware of this made it even better and yet a danger.

She swore she was going to die of a nosebleed one day. After recomposing herself and clearing her mind she followed her lover to the bathroom to enjoy a hot bubble bath and a long soak in the tub.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Benvenuto a casa caro-Welcome home darling
> 
> Danke Schatz-Thank you honey
> 
> Wie kann eine frau so verdammt heib sein-How can one woman be so fucking hot?
> 
> Scusa-Sorry


End file.
